Meeting Again
by Yaoi Lust
Summary: Kurama hadn't seen Hiei in years. Now he came to ask him for help. A faliled theivery, Kurama was partly to blame for it. Will Hiei forgive him? First Fic! Please REVIEW! Rated just to be safe.


I like doing this whole talking to the characters bit...

Yaoi Lust: Well this is my first story I've put up here. Its not the only one I've written but its my better one. I'll think about putting the others up later...well uh anyway this is YAOI! its one of my best but its up to all the readers if its good or not. It starts off slow...the yaoi is later. To understand what's going on you need common knowledge of the show. Episodes 5-7 should be enough to know to understand

Hiei: Why is it always me and Kurama?

Author: NO TALKING! You will sit down and like this story. Now nuzzle your fox!

Kurama: I have no problem with that...Hiei?

Hiei: Bend over...

Kurama: O.o;;;;

Yaoi Lust: Gets Camera This is gonna be good.

Hiei: Hey who said you could watch?

Yaoi Lust: I did so get to the love making!

Kurama: O.o;;;; Well this is gonna be weird...uh...Enjoy the story readers

Yaoi Lust: LOVE MAKING! NOW!

Kurama and Hiei: O.o;;;; wtf

**((Disclaimer : _I DO NOT OWN_ Yu yu hakusho or any of the characters! © Yoshihiro Togashi. All Yu Yu Hakusho of any kind of media and items belongs to him ))**

_Kurama's POV_

* * *

**Meeting Again **

Hiei...That name passed through my mind. I hadn't seen him for years before he came to me. He asked me for my help in thievery. With added help from a lower class demon named Gouki, we managed in stealing three of the most dangerous items in Spirit World. Gouki took the soul stealing Orb of Baast. Hiei took the the transforming Shadow Sword. I was entrusted with the wish granting Forlorn Hope. At first I did not want anything in return. I only wanted to help Hiei to purposely flaunt my expert talent at thievery just to have a chance at being special in his eyes. When the power of the dark mirror and the thought of my dieing mother intertwined I knew I could use it to help her. At a cost I was going to give my life to save her but a mere human offered his life so I could be with her. Yusuke Urameshi got me through that fiasco and we were made friends. What I found out later, he took the Orb of Baast from Gouki ans was soon on his way to fetch the Shadow Sword. I didn't think Hiei would sink so low as to actually kidnap one the boys friends but he wanted the three treasures. I had met with him at my house the night after his defeat with Yusuke...

"Hiei," I calmly said. "what is it fox?" He had called me by my pet name so I didn't think he was too angry. "I know you must still be upset with me helping the boy. I know how much you wanted the three treasures but Yusuke had helped me save my mother." I tried to explain my case so he would forgive me. "I know Kurama. It wasn't that hard to figure it out. I'm not angry...well I am but not as much anymore. Are you ok?" I glanced upward to the crimson eyes of my friend. "What do you mean? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I..." I remembered what he had did to me. The puncture through my stomach. True it did not hit anything vital but it hurt none the least. I reassured him and said I was ok but he still looked sad. "Kurama...I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted those damn treasures so badly I didn't see what I already had." Pondering this, I had one question, "What do you have?" Hiei walked toward me and placed his hand over my wound. "I have...you my fox." With not time to respond he stole my lips into a hot kiss. Flustered in crimson, I melted into the kiss. Hiei's tongue begged for entrance...and I obliged the wet pink flesh...

My body spread across the bed, Hiei slowly stripped me. He was a tease to enemy and friend, but either way, I liked it. Stripped down completely, I started to feel restless, my length erecting, growing harder. No matter how long I had known him, he was always unpredictable. The thought of what he may do next made me harder. Hiei, done stripping me of my clothes, went on to his own. I begged him to undress faster but he only did it slower as i begged. "That way you learn," he said smiling. I pouted in response. Both of us fully naked, he grabbed one of his belts and pushed me onto my stomach. He started to spank my rear. Over and over each blow getting harder and faster. Teasing me again he kept asking if I wanted more. And I did...

My rear was now glowing red. Hiei bent down and started to lick and kiss every spot he had hit. Reaching my entrance he started licking around it and then entered with his wet tongue. Probing me, he wet my entrance. In place of his tongue he stuck two slick fingers into me. Moaning was all I could muster to do. I was overcome with pleasure. Finally stretched, he prepared me good for what was going to enter me next. Spinning me over onto my backside, he placed the tip of his manhood at the bare entrance of my body. I was a bit uncomfortable and sensing this, Hiei raised my legs over his shoulders. "Are you reading for this Kurama?" He asked me. "Yes my Koorime...please...and don't go easy on me."

"I wasn't intending to."

Hiei plunged into my entrance with full force and nearly knocked my soul right out of me. It hurt...I knew it would but none the less I didn't care. With a slower pace, he went in and out.

"Ahhhhhhh...Hiei!"

"You told me not to go easy on you."

"I know. Keep going!"

The pleasure soon took hold of all our senses.

Hiei was pushing in and out of me even harder and faster and I was going off the edge. It was almost to hard to believe. Hiei...the man of my dreams was making love with me. My mind was soon to cloudy to think of anything after that point. Hiei then took hold of my shaft and started to stroke me up and down. " HIEI!" I yelled. I was being a bit loud but it being my first time Hiei overlooked it. He was thrusting deeper and faster as my moans grew louder. My moans and cries were the fuel to this horny fire demon and if thats what it took to make him go faster I was going to do it. Stoke, thrust, moan, cry. Every noise and action in that room were flowing in unison. Pre-cum was excluding from my entrance making it more slick and harder for Hiei to hold. "Hiei!...AHH!...I'm going to cum!" I had said breaking the chorus of moans and cries. "No you will not! Not yet!" Hiei yelled squeezing my length, thrusting even harder making it hurt. "Why! No...take you hand away!" He had placed his thumb over the top of my erection and my white fluid could not escape. "I want to come with you Kurama. Just wait! Ahhhh...just wait. I..I'm almost there!" He cried to reassure me but it was bringing me to the highest point to hold it in. Starting to rub my erection again, I just couldn't hold it anymore. I came all over our chests. Hiei wasn't to far behind and came inside me, spilling his essence into my warm, welcoming body. The fire Koorime crashed on top of my body, us laying in a heap of sweat and fast but slowing panting. Wrapping me in a passionate hug and kiss, he dug his tongue into my mouth. "Kurama...I promise never to hurt you again. Just remember that. I never wanted to hurt you and I understand why you helped that Yusuke kid. Kurama...I love you." Those words escaped from his mouth and dove into my heart. Panting heavily, I responded with a soft kiss. "I love you too...Hiei." Laying there, we were satisfied. I had my fire demon and he had his fox. I kissed him deeply, and in return he held me in a warm embrace. It was perfect, quite, hot, "I'm Hungry."

Hiei broke the silence...

* * *

Yaoi Lust: Well everyone thats it. - I hope you enjoyed this little yaoi story of mine! 

Hiei: I'm really gonna need some therapy after this.

Yaoi Lust: Shut up Munchkin! You know you enjoyed it anyway! GO TO YOUR FOX!

Kurama: Well I personally liked the story Hiei.

Hiei: So you did? Well you didn't read this in the story. grabs for kurama's crotch

Yaoi Lust: -raises camera slowly out of nowhere-

Hiei: DAMMIT! Cant I have some alone time with Kurama!

Yaoi Lust: NO!

Hiei and Kurama: O.o;;;

Yaoi Lust: Now go get the lube and remember guys...don't hurt yourselves!

Hiei: Would you please go!

Yaoi Lust: NEVER! BWAHAHAHA!

Kurama: See you next time everyone

Yaoi Lust: Bye everyone! Hope to be back with another story! REVIEW DAMMIT!

Kurama: Your not gonna get anyone to review with that attitude Yaoi Lust...

Yaoi Lust: Oh Right...REVIEW DAMMIT!...Please

Hiei and Kurama: O.o;;;;

Hiei: These stories will be weird but she'll get better. Give her time.

Yaoi Lust: Hey!...well thats true . Please Review everyone! Mind my attitude before. The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I'll get to write even better fanfic's

((no guarantee's)) E-mail me for requests and I'll try my best! BYE!...Fear the Ninja Panda's...uh idk


End file.
